Russia Tragedy
by emopuppyforever
Summary: The team go back to Russia for a new championships but want evil awaits them
1. Tyson's storys

**Hi everyone this is my second anime Fan Fic**

**BeckyBaby: This Fan Fic is weird **

**Tyson: Has I got me in it**

**BeckyBaby: Yes and the others**

**All ( Expect Kai) YES**

**Kai: hn**

**BeckyBaby: Kai Please act your age**

**Max: On with the fan fic**

2222222222222222222222222222222222

The BladeBreakers where happy waiting for mr Dickison '' I wonder what's taking Dr D'' Max said looking at the other BladeBreakers a Boy with blue hair and a baseball cap stood up '' ERRR I AM SOOOO BORED'' A other boy with blue shark fins on his face and two shads of blue looked at Tyson '' Shut up'' Tyson looked at Kai with a death glare '' NO ONE TELLS THE WORLD CHAMPION TO SHUT UP''.

Before the argrement can go any furner Dr Dickison walked in smiling '' Hey Boys ready for the championships'' Hilary looked at Mr Dickison '' And Girls'' Hilary nodded Ray stood up '' So why did you us to come here'' Mr D nodded '' Ok Boy's and Girl's I called you here to tell you where the next championship are held'' Dr D looked sadly at the floor Tyson looked at Mr D and walked up to him '' Are you ok'' Dr D looked up at Tyson '' It's in... Dr D looked back at the floor Kenny walked up to Tyson and Mr D '' Mr Dickison are you ok'' Dr D nodded '' Yes and the championships are in...Russia'' The Bladebreakers looked shocked '' No not there again'' Hilary looked confusted '' What's wrong guys'' Tyson walked up to her and wrispered '' It we tell you later'' Hilary nodded and the Bladebeakers walked out of the office.

'' I still can't believe we are going back there'' Max said worried Hilary looked confused '' Ok why won't you guy's tell me what's going on'' They stopped and looked back at Hilary who had her arm's on her hips waiting for an answer '' Well'' Tyson rolled his eyes and turn back to the team '' You guy's go Me and Hil will back later'' The team nodded and walked off and Tyson turned back to Hilary '' Hilary sit down'' She nodded and sat down on a bench and Tyson sat down next to her '' Ok Hil you want to know the story'' she nodded '' Tyson why are you guy's not happy about going to russia'' Tyson took a deep bleath '' Ok Three years ago me and the bladebreakers went to russia for the first world championships and then we found out about Kai's past and how he grew up in Russia'' Hilary nodded '' Yes but what happenend'' Tyson started to talk again '' Kai went missing and then we found out he had left the team'' Hilary looked shocked '' He betrayed you'' Tyson nodded '' Yes but at the end he came back to us and then we won the championships and I pomised myself I will ever go back there again'' Hilary understood and looked sadly at him so they decided to walk back home.

**The next chapter is the travel to russia **

**hope you liked it **


	2. Russia's Return Kai's promise

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Tyson: Hey why take us back to Russia I hate that place**

**Beckybaby: I know well it kinder gets bad for... Well you got to find out**

**Max: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I want to find out now**

**Beckybaby: Max No**

**Kai: Can you just get on with the fan fic please **

**Beckybaby: ooooo look like some one needs a kiss**

**Kai: errr no**

**Beckybaby: Come on**

**Kai walks over to Beckybaby and kisses her on the lips 2 minutes later it finisted**

**Kai: Happy**

**Beckybaby: Very**

**Ray: Anyway on with the fan fic **

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

The bladebreakers were nervously waiting for their plane it came and the bladebreakers boarded it.

Tsyon was the first to speck '' Well we are on our way to hell again'' Max turned to him over the sit '' Tyson don't speck like shit'' Tyson looked to other way '' It's the truth'' Kai finally spoke '' All of you shut up we are going there for a championship soo grow up'' Tyson laughed at him '' Yes but remember what you did Kai and your telling me to shut up'' Kai stood up '' WHAT DID YOU SAY TYSON'' Ray turned to Kai and Tyson '' Guy's that's in the past we are a team so act like we are'' Kenny nodded '' Yer''.

After a long fight they finally got to Russia Tyson was the first off the plane and the rest of the team after a bus was wait for them at the airport. They got on it Tyson was holding Dragoon Max notice his sadest and turned around '' Tyson it's going to be ok we can pull throught this'' Tyson looked up at Max and smiled '' I hope'' They finally made it to the hotal they started to unpack, Ray smiled to his team mates '' Are you Guy's ready'' Max lifted his fisted up '' YES'' They all smiled** ( Expect Kai) **Tyson decided to take a walk so he left the hotal and started to walk down this path and someone patted him on the back he spun around because it scared him it was Kai '' Kai what are you doing here'' '' I am worried about you'' Tyson turned away '' Am Ok'' Kai shook his head '' No Tyson your ever this mad'' Tyson looked at Kai '' Kai I promised myself I will ever return to here'' Kai understood '' I know but Tyson'' Tyson didn't look at him '' Tyson look at me'' Tyson slowly looked up at Kai '' Tyson last time we went to Russia you safed my life Tyson look in my eyes I promise I will ever betray to guy's again'' Tyson smiled '' Kai those are the words I wanted to hear'' Kai smiled and he and Tyson walked back to the hotal but unaware that someone was watching them

''Kai you have returned and that will cost you big time hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha''

**Tyson: WOW**

**Beckybaby: What?**

**Tyson: this is getting good**

**Max: YER**

**Beckybaby: Right anyway please review **


	3. Tyson's Death

**Thanks for the reviews on this chapter you will find ...**

**Tyson: Who was the evil guy who was watching me and Kai**

**Kai: Yes I think I also have a right to know**

**Beckybaby: You will have to wait ok**

**Tyson/Kai: Hn**

**Beckybaby: on with the fan fic **

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

? pov

Kai's made a big mistake coming back here wait until I see master Boris

The bladebreakers

The Bladebreaker were fast asleep but Tyson was still awake he couldn't sleep but all of a sudden he heared a russel outside the window so he got up to check it out but noting was there so he turned around and went back to his bed but he heared it again but this time he saw a dark man walking outside the brush Tyson ran down and outside the hotal ready to launch his blade '' Come out now'' The man appeared Tyson couldn't make out who it is '' Who are you?'' Then the man started to laugh '' What are you laughing at'' Then suddenely someone glabbed Tyson from behind and put his hand over his mouth so he can't scream or shout '' So Tyson he meet again'' Tyson tired to get free but the man was too strong the other man was smicking and pulled out something out of his pocket Tyson couldn't make out what it was the man came closer and then stabbed it into Tyson and then Tyson blacked out one of the men picked him over his shoulder and ran down the road into a van and both men drove of with Tyson.

In the morning

Kai was the first to wake up he got changed but then noticed one of the bladebreaker wasn't there so he woke the nearest one which was Ray '' Ray wake up'' Ray hmmm '' Kai what?'' Ray pushed himself up siting put right in the bed '' Ray Tyson's not here'' Ray looked there Tyson was sleeping '' Yer your right and Tyson getting up before everyone alse that's werid'' Max started to move '' Hey Guy's why are you awake at this time'' Kai looked at him '' Because Tyson's not here'', All the Bladebreaker were getting worried so they decided to check outside and found Dragoon on the floor Hilary spotted it and picked it up '' Hey come look at this they ran over '' It's Tyson's Dragoon'' Hilary looked at the other bladebreakers '' Do you think he was kidnapped'' The baldebreakers looked up at Hilary '' I hope not'' Ray said looking at hilary the other agreed and then Max spotted at note on the floor it was in russien so he handled in to Kai so the other listened as Kai red out the letter:

_Dear BladeBreakers _

_It's good to hear from you again but this time I won't lose because Tyson is with me and if you want to see him alive come to the abby tonight at 10 oclock be then or else_

_From Boris_

Kai couldn't believe it he fell on his knees '' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' Kai shouted '' We must find him'' Kai stood up and nodded his head to Ray, the other Bladebreakers ran back into the hotal leaving Kai and Hilary '' Kai'' Kai turned to her '' Do you think this Boris guy will Kill Tyson'' Kai looked the other way Hilary knew what Kai was trying to say she put her hands on her face and started to cry Kai saw this and walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

Later that night

Kai and the team were getting ready to go to the abby they started to walk down the road Kenny was nervous holding Dizzi close to him and then they finally made it to the entance '' So stall we go in'' Kai started to walk to the entance and the team followed Kai openend the door and they walked in Kai felt someone glab his arm he turned and it was Hilary Kai smiled and they started to walk down the corridor. They stopped because they smelt a horrible smell Hilary pull her hand over her nose and mouth '' ERR what's that smell'' Max started to cough '' Yuck'' as they walked the smell got stronger there were cells the team looked in each one and each one had a dead body's of young childern '' Oh my god'' Ray said looking at each cell the team contined to walk and then they heared a boy scream they ran to see there the scream was coming from they found a door which said DO NOT ENTER Kai started to run into the door to get it open he finally did but he saw Boris holding a bloody Tyson in his arms '' Well hello Bladebreakers'' the bladebreaker where shocked to see this Kai looked up at Boris fists up '' HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ONE OF OUR TEAM MATES GIVE HIM BACK'' Boris smicked '' I would if he was breathing'' The bladebreaker eyes widenend '' What do you mean breathing'' Boris started to laugh '' Little max your friend is dead'' Boris flew Tyson on the floor right in front of Hilary she dropped to her knee and picked Tyson up and put him on her lap she started to shack him '' Tyson please wake up'' No responce she started to shack him more PLEASE TYSON WAKE UP'' she put her head on his chest and started to cry Max went over with tears in his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder Kai stood there looking at Tyson's pale face and then he heared laugher it was boris Kai walked up to him and punched him in to face Boris cryed out in pain holding his nose Kai and the rest picked up Tyson and ran out of the abby.

They put him on the ground Kai kneel down next to him '' Tyson I pomise you I will get your revenge'' Kai picked up his hand and started to cry '' Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, TYSON!.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**ohh I killed Tyson well don't really but I will not tell you more**

**Please Review**


	4. The funeal

**I know the other chapter is sad...**

**Tyson: YOU KILLED ME**

**Beckybaby: On with the chapter**

**Tyson: Hey listen**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Weeks after Tyson's murder it was the funeal all the teams were there the white tigers, the allstars etc the Bladebreakers were sitting the the front row and the rest of Tyson's family the victor was saying a prayer.

Max held his head down tears running and hitting to floor Hilary was listening to the prayer and had her hands together with tears running down her face, Ray was sitting next to Kai crying rubbing off the tears with a tissue, Kai just sitted there and in his mind was the lifeless face of Tyson, next to him was Kenny crying his tears were hitting Dizzi who was on his lap.

The other teams were at the back of the church after the funeal Max found a coffin he walked up to it he slowly openened it and inside was Tyson he wasn't wearing his hat he was dressed in a black suit '' Hey Ty'' Max touched his cold face '' I can't believe your gone'' Kai saw Max at the coffin and walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder Max turned around and smiled '' Kai do you want time with Tyson'' Kai nodded and Max walked off Kai looked down at Tyson Kai knee down beside the coffin '' Tyson I want to say Thank you, you changed my life you saved me from death you were the only one there for me Tyson...'' Kai paused by tears '' Tyson I love you'' Kai got up Hilary walked up to him and smiled '' Kai I heared what you said'' Kai smiled and took Hilary's hand and they walked out off the church together Kai and Hilary looked behind the coffin was being carrying out Kai and the team got in the limo and was being driven to the graveyard.

Everyone was circling a grave and Tyson's coffin was being lower in Hilary was crying and Kai pulled her into a hug '' shhh Hilary it's ok'' Max came behind her and hugged her from behind and Ray went on the side and hugged and Kenny moved in the middle of Kai and Hilary it was a group hug they turn back and Tyson's coffin was was almost buried after it was buried the bladebreakers looked at the gravestone it red:

_Tyson Granger _

_1987-2006_

_Great Friend and Brother _

_and son_

_Always be a Champion in our hearts_

_Ever be forgotten_

Hilary smiled at the gravestone '' Did you guy's do that'' They all nodded '' It's beautful'' They left the Graveyard and went back to the Jojo they couldn't sleep they all expect Tyson come in thought the door laughing but noting came finally the team went asleep but tears still came from their eyes.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

**awww sooooooo sad**

**Tyson: Hymh **

**Beckybaby: what is it now**

**Tyson: Now you make a furnal for me**

**Beckybaby: what do you want me to do throw you in the skip**

**Tyson: no I just want to be alive**

**Beckybaby: Just have to read the story**

**Kai: please review**


	5. Reincarnation

**This is my next chapter soooooooooooooooooo I hope it's good**

**Thank for the reviews**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

In heaven

Tyson woke up '' errr my head'' he looks around '' Where the hell am I'' He got up on his feet then a angel appeared Tyson looked at her '' Who are you'' She smiled and walked closer to him and he looked closer to her '' Mum?'' She nodded he got up and ran into his mothers arms '' Mum I thought you were dead'' She nodded '' I am Tyson'' Tyson looked shocked '' You mean I'' She nodded '' Yes Tyson'' Tyson looked at the floor and didn't say anything his mother dissappeared '' Why'' then an other angel appeared it was a boy he looked about Tyson's age and hight with short brown hair with big blue eyes of course with angel wings Tyson looked at him '' Who are you'' He smiled '' My name's Chris'' Tyson nodded '' Well welcome to heaven Tyson'' Tyson nodded again '' Chris'' Chris looked up '' Yes'' Tyson jumped in the air but turned upside down Chris started to laugh '' Tyson you look sooo supied'' Tyson crossed his arm's '' I was murdered'' Chris nodded '' Well I downed in a swimming pool'' Tyson looked confused '' How'' Chris put on of those I don't know looks on Tyson understood '' You don't know do you'' Chris smiled '' Nope'' Tyson looked at the floor '' How do I get back down the earth'' Chris smiled '' There is one way but I don't know'' Tyson looked at Chris '' Please tell me'' Chris nodded '' Ok reincarnation'' Tyson looked confused '' Rein car what'' Chris rolled his eyes '' Gos what did they teach you in school'' Tyson looked away '' Please tell me what it is'' Chris smiled '' Ok reincarnation is a process which a spirit like you goes into a other like a dog or anything asle'' Tyson smiled '' Cool'' Tyson thought for moment '' If I ever be reincarnated I would like to be a horse'' Chris spated his fingers and it all went white

**( Tyson been reincarnated but he can't talk so I am going to put his thoughts into blankets ok)**

Tyson eyes stirred he tired to get up but fell over he looked at his feet but there weren't anything here but hooves '' Oh my god am not'' Tyson turned to his body he saw a blue tail ( Oh My God am a horse) he got up and tired to get use to having four legs he looked around and found out he is in the park ( am in the park but where are the others) he walked out of the park and looked past his Jojo and walked into the garden and there was his friends blading ( awww guy's) Hilary heared something behind her she turned and saw a beautiful white horse with navy blue marn and tail '' err guy's did granapa get a horse'' They all turned around '' wow he's beautiful'' Tyson walked followed ( Oh my god max thinks am beautiful) he walked closer Hilary walked up to him and tounched Tyson nose '' awwww Kai can we keep him'' Kai thought for a moment '' Ok but what do you want to call him'' Hilary looked a Tyson thinking of a name then Max answered for her '' Reo'' they all looked at him '' Max no'' Max looked away '' What about Casper'' they all laughed **( mines Kai) **Hilary nodded '' Ok that sounds like a good name Ray'' ( Hey my name is'nt Casper) Hilary turned back to Tyson '' Come on Casper lets find you a place to sleep'' Hilary started to walk off and Tyson followed Hilary turned around and smiled '' Hey'' the team followed and found some wood on the ground Hilary smiled and turned around the team '' We can make a stable for him'' They all nodded so they begian to build him a stable it took them hours but it was finally done Hilary went off to buy some straw the team left leaving Kai with Tyson Kai started to stroke him '' Casper do you know you remained me of someone a knew'' Tyson looked up at Kai '' it was boy that I knew he save my life and I think I let him down because he is dead now'' Tyson put his nose on Kai's shoulder ( Kai you never let me down) Hilary came back with the bedding and put it down they said thier good nights to him and walked back into the Jojo.

Tyson looked up at the stars and the moon ( Guy's it's me Tyson I wish you knew) Tyson layed down in the straw and fell asleep.

**22222222222222222222222222**

**Cool chapter I think **

**Tyson: Thanks for being me back**

**Beckybaby: Thanks**

**Kai: please review to this boring story**

**Beckybaby: Thanks Kai you dick head**

**Kai turns arounds to face beckybaby**

**Kai: What was that**

**Beckybaby: Noting can I please finist this chapter**

**Kai nodds and walks off**

**Beckybaby: Thanks please review **


	6. the Moon light

**Hello am back I hope will like this next chapter**

**Now I have decided to pay a tribute to my friend Jenny who passed away a year ago **

**Jenny we love you and we miss you RIP**

**..siff...**

**22222222222222222222222222222**

The next moning Tyson woke up (God that was well different) He looked outside the door of the stable he saw the team beyblading Tyson looked sad he missed Blading Hilary saw him and walked up to him ( Hey up Casper your ok) Tyson just looked at the floor Hilary turned back to the team '' Guys I think Caspers sick'' Kai turned and walk up '' What makes you think that'' Hilary turned back to Tyson '' Well his not that cheerful'' Kai rolled his eyes '' Of course he won't be happy because he's in that bloody stable'' Kai opened the door and Tyson came walking out the rest of the team walked up '' So when do you think we could ride him'' Hilary turned to Max '' I don't know who can ride'' Kai nodded '' I can'' Hilary turned back to Kai '' What you ever told us you can ride'' Kai rolled his eyes '' You ever asked'' Tyson looked at both of them and smiled in his mind Hilary smiled ''Ok we just need the equipment'' Kai nodded '' I will go find some'' Kai walked out and a few hours later he returned with a big bag Hilary walked up to him '' What took you'' Kai shook his head '' Do you know how hard it is to find horse equipment'' Hilary rolled her eyes '' No but just put it on'' Max went up to the bag and pulled out the saddle Tyson looked at it (No way that's going to my back) Max tryed to put it on Tyson back but Tyson was not having any of it Max was paniting '' Casper stay still'' Ray shook his head '' No way your going to put that thing on his back'' the team left leaving Kai and Tyson Kai walked up to Tyson and started to stroke him '' Casper why won't you let anyone ride you'' Tyson turned his back near Kai trying to tell him to jump on Kai slowly jumped on '' Oh I get it you don't like the saddle so him and Tyson started to walk and then tot around the jojo garden the other Bladebreakers watch in amazement '' Oh my God Kai is riding that horse a minute ago he wouldn't even let me go near his back'' Hilary smiled '' Guys let him injoy the moment'' They all nodded and walked back inside the jojo.

After a couple of hours riding they finally stopped Kai smiled at Tyson '' That was great'' ( Yes it was Kai I wish you knew it was me) Kai looked at the eyes of the horse '' God you do remind me and someone I wish was here right know'' Tyson saw the tears going down Kai's face and Tyson put his nose on Kai's shoulder and Kai wriped his arms around Tyson's neck '' Thank you'' Kai only words when the moon light shoon on them wait of the sun to come up for Tyson it's a other day with his friends not knowing who he is.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**I know that was a cappy chapter **

**But still please review.**


	7. Tyson dreams come true

**Hello sorry about not updating my computer kept breaking down**

**222222222222222222222222222222**

Kai was riding Tyson down the street Tyson liked Kai's compary and also with the bladebreakers aside they stopped near the park to meet Mr Dickson '' Hey up boy's and Girls'' He spotted Tyson of course Tyson was very happy to see him Mr D walked up to Tyson '' awww what a cute animal'' Max jumped up and down '' Yer he's our team mascot'' they all looked at Max '' errr Max'' Max looked at the floor for a moment '' Max that's a billanant idea we can take him to the next match'' They all nodded and then it started to snow '' ooo it's getting cold'' They all walked in leaving Tyson by himself (Oww Guy's I miss you) Tyson slowly walked down the street.

Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be

**Tyson saw people beyblade together and and laughing so he slowly started to walk again.**

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

**Tyson had tears coming from his eyes seeing everyone with a team.**

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

**Tyson wish he could do one more championships with his friends **

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

**He missed beyblading**

So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

**He missed all of his friends**

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place

**Tyson walked into the graveyard**

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

**He saw the writing on the gravestone**

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends

**He wished his life didn't end **

I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

**22222222222222222222222**

Tyson walked back to the hotal with his head down and met Kai again he smiled and walked up to him '' Hey bud how's it going'' Tyson contined to have his head '' Hey boy's what's up'' Tyson looked up to the stars and than ran into his stable and give Kai something it was a picture but it was a picture of the bladebreakers first championship Kai started to cry than he looked up at Tyson he looked at Tyson's eyes his eyes widenend his lower lip shake ''_tyson'' _Tyson smiled Kai smiled grew as he jumped into Tysons chest hugging in tightly with tears pouring down his face ''_Tyson''_ Tyson put his head on Kai's shoulder (Yes kai it is)

22222222222222222

I hope that was good

please review


	8. The heartbreak

**Hello Beyblade fans **

**Thanks for the zero Reviews but I hope you like this chapter**

**222222222222222222222**

It has been a day since Kai knew the team mascot is Tyson He couldn't believe it.

Kai POV

I can't believe that Tyson was here all along I thought this was a normal horse but what to say the team I can't just walk up to them and say that the horse is our dead friend

I will have to tell them soon

Normal Pov 

Kai walked over to Tyson who was out of his stable he looked around to see if the rest of the team was following him but no one was there '' Hey Tyson'' Tyson looked up and walked up to him Kai took something out of a bag he was holding it was Tyson's hat but had holes it for his ears Kai put it on Tyson was happy because he felt like himself again. Hilary walked out of the house and saw Kai she walked over to him '' Kai why is Casper wearing Tyson's hat'' (Hilary I AM TYSON I HATE THE NAME CASPER SO STOP CALLING ME IT) Kai looked at Hilary '' Hil I have to tell you something t... Before Kai could finish the rest of the team walked out '' Hey up Guy'' Max said and then looked at the hat on Tyson's head '' Kai why is... Before Max could finish Hilary stepped in '' Kai was about to tell me something ok'' They all nodded and than all looked at Kai but before he could day something mr dickson came in the garden '' Hey Boys and Girls'' They all turned around '' Hey Mr D'' Kai walked up to Hilary and to her ear '' I will tell you later'' She nodded after a talk with Mr D the boys started to beyblade for the world championships starting in a week after a day of blading it was dark and Kai and Tyson were in the garden looking at the stars and then Hilary appeared '' Hey Kai'' Kai looked around and than looked back at the stars she sat down next to Kai '' So Kai you said today that you wanted to tell me something'' Kai turned to her openend his mouth than closed at and walked off Hilary looked puzzed '' That's Kai'' she turned to Tyson '' Hey Casper'' Tyson got up on his four legs Hilary looked worried '' Whats wrong'' Tyson slowly walked into his stable Hilary looked confused.

**later on that night**

Tyson woke up and heared talking outside he looked out of his stable and saw Kai and Hilary Tyson couldn't make out what they were saying he looked away for a sec and than looked back his eyes widened and tears Kai and Hilary were kissing lip to lip in the corner of Kai's eye he saw Tyson and quickly stopped kissing her Kai walk up to him but Tyson ran off Kai tryed to run after him but lost him _Tyson am so sorry_ Hilary followed Kai '' Whats wrong with him'' There was no reponse '' Kai talk to me'' Kai just walked back into the Jojo leaving Hilary confused again

**Please Please Review**

**am starting to think you don't like this story**

**...Cry...**


End file.
